Don Paolo
"LAYTON! You! You will pay for this someday!" '' '''Don Paolo' is a fictional character whose first appearance is in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. He is the game's main villain and Layton's self proclaimed arch rival. He was a scientist of the highest degree, but was expelled from his field by the science board for his sinister nature. Don Paolo appears also in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future ''as well. Profile Appearance He is short but he can quickly disguise himself. His hair is mostly pointed upwards but it was revealed in the Unwound Future that his hair didn't use to be like that. Personality The criminal mastermind who poses as Inspector Chelmey in ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village, Don Paolo is renowned as a scientist of the highest order and views himself as Layton's rival. When he's not plotting evil plans, Don Paolo enjoys listening to or playing music. Plot Paul's Story Like Professor Hershel Layton, there is little information on Don Paolo's early life. Most of it is revealed in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Layton's sweetheart, Claire, was also loved by Don Paolo. She was also loved by Dimitri Allen. However, after seeing Layton and Claire together for the first time, Don Paolo swore revenge on Layton. When he saw Claire choose Layton over him, he got into such a rage his hair-style changed forever. He then cried and ran away, running into the river. His hatred towards Layton worsened when Claire died. It is also revealed that his real name is Paul. Layton, much to Don Paolo's dismay, prefers to adress him by his real name Paul. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Don Paolo appears briefly in the opening scenes of ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. Don Paolo appears when Layton accuses an elderly lady of silencing the bell of Big Ben. It turns out that the elderly woman is in fact Don Paolo in disguise. Don Paolo then jumps off of the tower bridge and flees with the use of an umbrella that converts into a small propeller as Layton and the authorities give chase. Chelmey and Barton also appear in this scene. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' Layton: "'No Inspector, it has quite a bit to do with you."'' ''Chelmey: "Meaning?"'' ''Layton: "... Isn't it obvious? If there is any criminal element involved in this case... then it is you, sir!"'' Chelmey: "What that's absurd!" Luke: "Hey! Calm down!" Lady Dahlia: "Hmm!?" ''Chelmey: "'What utter rubbish!!! You'll need more then some daft charge to save your hide!" In the Curious Village, he crash-lands in St. Mystere and sets to work. First during his time in town, he discovers what has happened to Simon, and, shocked until he realizes who Simon truly is, takes him away to examine the ingenius engineering that made him. He uses Simon's 'death' as an excuse to disguise himself as famed Inspector Chelmey, and after a lot of 'investigation', rudeness towards Layton, and a Ferris Wheel incident, he accuses Layton of Simon's murder and attempts to arrest him. Layton realizes that the Inspector is really Don Paolo through a series of mistakes Don made. With his cover blown, he flees from Reinhold Manor, and doesn't return until the game's ending sequence, where he attempts to kill Layton, Luke and Flora by demolishing the tower from the safety of a flying contraption of his design. His machine, however, is accidentally damaged by Layton's handmade glider, and he swears revenge for reasons unknown as his machine crash-lands far away from St. Mystere. He's seen again during the ending credits walking away enraged. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Don Paolo is the person who steals the Elysian Box from Dr. Schrader. While Layton, Luke and Flora are in the town of Dropstone, Don Paolo seizes opportunity and captures Flora leaving her in a barn. He then disguises himself as her and joins the professor and Luke on their journey. Much later in the game in Folsense's Hotel, Layton spots something odd in what 'Flora' says, and reveals Don Paolo to be the true thief of the Elysian Box. Inspector Chelmey attempts to apprehend the evil scientist but he manages to escape. He is seen again during the ending credits running away from Inspector Chelmey, while Barton is seen dining at Folsense's fanciest resturant. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' In Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, he appears as an ally and not as a villain. When the main characters are captured by Dimitri Allen in the Towering Pagoda, it is discovered that Layton was really Don Paolo. Faux Layton removes his disguise, and real Layton walks through the door and sets them free. Don also made disguises for Dr. Schrader and Dean Delmona in "Future London" In a further twist it is discovered that Don had struck a deal with Layton, posing as a decoy in case something went wrong. That way the real Layton would be able to help. Many are surprised to see him helping out for a change but it is revealed that he is after the same goal as Layton, and that his hatred towards him is because he loved Claire, and was heartbroken when he witnessed her tell Layton that she loved him (this is also the reason why his hair is so creepy). His hatred for Layton worsened when he learned that Claire died from the explosion of the Time Machine during its first test run at the Polydimensional Research Institute. Paolo blames Layton for not protecting her better on that day, thus he swore to seek vengeance upon Layton ever since. However, Paolo would later cease to be Layton's enemy in the third game and teams up with him to save (real) London. After exiting the Towering Pagoda, which turns out not to be "Future Layton's" true headquarters, Don Paolo, or Paul, explains the true reason for his hatred toward Layton and leaves the group in awe. He then dissapears, and reappears after leaving a puzzle at the Research Facility. Towards the final showdown with Clive, Paolo modifies the Laytonmobile, giving it the ability to fly. He can be seen watching the Laytonmobile as it flies away from the wreckage of Clive's war machine at the end of the game chanting "Aha! Well done, Layton!" What happens to him afterwards is never revealed. He is seen in the credits numerous times, once with the revealing of his true identity after posing as a false Layton, once seen leaning against the bar counter in Thames Arms, once running side-by-side with Layton from an explosion, and once controlling his flying contraption to fly 'Celeste' up to the Mobile Fortress. Puzzles ﻿Even Don Paolo makes up a couple of puzzles In Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. The first puzzles of his design was found by "Doctor Schrader". This puzzle was "Medicine Time". Later on in the story, Layton and Luke venture off into the Research Facility. To get inside they solve the puzzle "Follow the Code". Don Paolo reveals that this was his puzzle and then gives them "Beams and Ladders" as they go down into the facility. Near the end of the game Don Paolo gives Layton the puzzle "Scrutinized Screws" in order to fix the Laytonmobile. Images PL1Profile38.png|Profile in the Curious Village PL2Profile05.png|Profile 1 in the Diabolical Box PL2Profile87.png|Profile 2 in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile04.png|Profile in the Unwound Future Don paolo and layton unwound future.PNG|Don Paolo in the Unwound Future. Don Paolo Dropstone.png Don Paolo Inn.png Don's Room.png|Don Paolo's Inn room in St. Mystere. Media Trivia * He also appeared in Professor Layton and the Last Specter as a character in London Life: the bonus RPG game attached to the main adventure. * After the credits in the movie and during the extras he was beaten by Emmy. * In the games he is voiced by the same person as Layton is (Christopher Robin Miller), but in the movie he is voiced by a different person. (this applies only to the US and UK versions) * In Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, he says he was "doing it for Flora". de:Don Paolo es:Don Paolo Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eternal Diva Characters